At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a system and a process for providing assistance and cognitive stimulation to a user/patient to assess the abilities of the patient and to assist the patient with treatment as well as daily tasks. This system and process can include uploading personalized information about a user into a computer system and then presenting a series of questions to a user to assess the abilities of that user and to provide rehabilitative care to that user. This system and process can be used to help a medical professional diagnose a plurality of different medical conditions. For example, one medical condition is anomie aphasia which is also known as dysnomia which equates with a persona having a severe problem with recalling words or names. Another condition can include Wernicke's aphasia which is a language disorder that impacts language comprehension and production of meaningful language. The disorder is associated with the damage to the Wernicke's area. Individuals with Wernicke's aphasia have difficulty understanding spoken language but are able to produce sounds phrases and word sequences. These sentences/word sequences are grammatically correct but nonsensical thereby limiting the ability of patients to communicate. Transcortial aphasia (TMA) is similar to Wernicke's aphasia but the repetition is intact. This condition can be caused by a stroke. People who suffer from TMA have severely impaired writing ability. Global Aphasia is one where the person has a near complete loss of ability to formulate verbal communication. In this case, speech is reduced to a few words. Brocas aphasia is one of the most common or recognized type of aphasia wherein the patient has good comprehension but has difficulty speaking. Aside from assisting patients with strokes, memory deficits from Alzheimer's Disease, or other brain injuries such as traumatic brain injury or encephalitis, this invention can be useful in the field of Psychiatry as well. Patients with Chronic Schizophrenia often suffer from lingering cognitive deficits after their psychotic symptoms have been successfully treated. They often have difficulty with motivation, relating to others, and may be lacking the skills of executive functioning as well.
There have been systems created to test and train cognitive abilities. Some of these systems can include U.S. Patent Application publication No. 2009/0118588 to Robinson et al published on May 7, 2009 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0234181 to Kim published on Sep. 17, 2009, wherein the disclosures and teachings of both of these publications are hereby incorporated herein by reference. It has been determined that there is a need for a customizable computerized system and process for providing personalized therapy to a patient to diagnose or determine a condition of a patient and to treat a patient.